


MIS DOBLES, STILES Y YO

by AlecHaleStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecHaleStilinski/pseuds/AlecHaleStilinski
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Si es que siempre que coincidía con ese par de dos le pasaba algo...

-¡Me tienes hasta los huevos!- 

Liam estaba fuera de sí.

-Pero Liam por qué no hablamos en casa y más calmados...-

Scott intentaba, por todos los medios acercarse a su Beta y esposo tratando que soltara el tarro que había cogido y mantenía en alto con la idea de estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Derek se vio obligado a dejar con la palabra en la boca a Stiles, quién había ido a verle para hablar...

Y acabaron follando como posesos.

Para, el humano zamparle, en mitad del orgasmo, que estaba embarazado.

La euforia se apoderó del lobo...

Y no solo follaron una vez.

Pero Scott le había llamado pidiéndole ayuda con Liam.

Por eso allí estaba, mediando entre ambos y deseando que les diera el subidón para poder irse con Stiles y repetir otra vez pero...

La suerte no estaba de su lado...

Y Liam lanzó el botecito a los pies del lobo...

-NOOO- 

El grito de Scott no sirvió de nada...

Y un polvillo verde envolvió a Derek.

Incluso llenó parte de la clínica de Deaton...

Hasta que poco a poco fue disipandose.

Scott y Liam se quedaron atónitos al desaparecer el humo.

Tosiendo, Derek vio sus caras de asombro por lo que, malhumorado, inquirió:

-¿Qué mierdas pasa para que me miréis de ese modo?-

-Ejem- oyó un timbre de voz muy similar al suyo.

-A lo...mejor si te das la vuelta...- escuchó una segunda voz idéntica a la suya pero con toques dulces.

-Date, date, date la vuelta y lo sabrás- una tercera voz prácticamente igual a la suya pero con tono infantil y divertido se oyó.

Girándose muy lentamente, casi se cae al suelo cuando vio a quienes miraban Scott y Liam:

Allí, en hilera, descubrió a tres ¡¡Derek!!.

Uno con cara de super Alfa y con aires de grandeza.

-Eeeyy- fue lo que le dijo su doble.

-¿Qué tal estás Derek?- el segundo de sus dobles, con voz dulce y tierna, era idénticamente igual a él salvo por sus rasgos faciales, que eran suaves y no fruncía el ceño.

-Queeee hayyyy, tiiiioooo- 

El tercero le resultó el más idiota e imbecil de los tres dobles suyos.

Tragando saliva, jadeó preocupado:

-¿Pero qué demonios...-

-Llamaré a...Alan- alegó Scott todavía alucinando.

-¡Ay joder!- exclamó Liam -Si no teníamos suficiente con un Derek...¡Ahora hay tres más!-

El móvil del Derek original empezó a sonar por lo que se apresuró a cogerlo.

-S-sí-

"-¿Qué pasa Sourwolf?-" 

Era Stiles.

-Esto... tardaré un...poquito Stiles...-

"-¿Y eso? No me digas que esos dos no llegan a un acuerdo-"

-No...no es eso, es que...ha surgido un pequeño problema- 

"-¿Un problema? ¿Quieres que vaya?-"

-No, no, no hace falta Stiles- impidió que su recién estrenado novio se presentara y viera a tres Derek la mar de raros en personalidad pero idénticos en físico a él.

"-¿Seguro?-"

-Seguro-

"-¿Tardarás?-"

"Espero que no" 

Pensó en su interior.

-No, unos...minutos y estaré ahí contigo-

"-Bien, aquí te espero...desnudo-"

Y Stiles le colgó.

Tragando saliva, Derek gruñó al Alfa verdadero y al otro:

-O arregláis esto u os arranco la garganta con los dientes-

Y otra vez miraron a aquellos tres dobles de Derek.

Esperaban que Alan supiera darle una solución porque si un Derek ya les ponía los pelos de punta...

¡Qué sería tener a tres más!


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Pero ésto que es?- 

Alan, petrificado, veía a los tres dobles de Derek.

-Ey- saludó el Derek Alfa

-Hola, qué tal- fue el saludo del Derek dulce.

-Queeee paaassssaaaa- dijo el Derek aniñado.

Deaton se volvió a los tres lobos.

Con cara de pocos amigos, en jarras y controlando las inmensas ganas de envenenarlos a los tres, inquirió:

-¿Cómo demonios ha pasado esto?-

Inmediatamente, Scott y Derek apuntaron a Liam, quien hizo sonar los dientes.

-Acusicas- masculló.

-En serio ¿Es que no se os puede dejar ni un segundo solos?- Alan controlaba increíblemente bien su estado de ira.

-¿De donde han salido Deaton?- inquirió Derek.

-No me estás preguntando lo que me estás preguntando-

-Obvio que sí-

-¿Puedes decirme a quien de los tres idiotas que tengo en frente se parecen?- 

-A ver se parecen a mí...¿Ooye, me estás llamando idiota?- se enfadó Derek.

-Son parte de ti, él es tu parte más prepotente y masculina- dijo el druida señalando al de cara severa -Él sería tu parte dulce, tierna y cariñosa- prosiguió señalando al de rostro jovial y sonrisa perenne -Y él...- 

Alan se quedó callado al ver que el tercero en discordia se hurgaba la nariz para después meterse el mismo dedo en boca.

-Él es mi parte guarra- espetó Derek con una más que marcada mueca de asco.

-Aamm, dejémoslo en tu parte...aniñada- declaró el veterinario.

-¿Quieres?- ofreció el Derek infantil su dedo después de haberselo metido en la boca al druida.

-Mmm, no, gracias pero...estoy lleno- rechazó Alan.

-¡¡Ay Señor!!- exclamó Liam -¿¿Te comes los ..mocos??- preguntó al Derek original.

-Mira que te mato- Derek ya iba a echarle mano al cuello pero Scott fue más rápido y apartó a su esposo y al lobo.

-Ahora, explicadme ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?- exigió saber Alan.

-Éste idiota, tiró un tarrito de ésos que tienes y de la nada aparecieron el chulo-pollas, el afeminado y el guarro-

-¿Qué me has llamado?- encaró su parte prepotente alzando la cabeza de manera retadora.

-Chulo-pollas- repitió Derek imitandolo pero además cuadrando los hombros.

-No tienes huevos a decírmelo más cerca, sopla-pollas-

Scott y Liam, atónitos, les miraban discutir.

Si ya de por sí Derek era un gruñón y mala leche cuando estaba solo...

Eso de verle discutir consigo mismo y con su contraparte de macho Alfa era alucinante.

-¿Quieres que te arranque la garganta?- amenazó Derek.

-¿Quieres que te la arranque yo, presumido?- devolvió la amenaza su lado temerario y sinvergüenza.

-Eh, eh, eh, calmaos chicos, calmaos- intentó poner paz el Derek civilizado y amable.

-Tú cállate florecilla- escupió el Derek prepotente.

-¿Perdona qué me has llamado?- 

-Florecilla- repitió el otro.

-No me gusta la violencia pero si tengo que darte un puñetazo te lo daré- advirtió el Derek dulzón.

-Ja, eso quiero verlo maripo...-

El segundo Derek le cruzó la cara con un puñetazo.

-¡Aaayyy, mecachis!- se lamentó.

-¿Estás biennnn?- se asustó el Derek aniñado que se acercó al otro Derek y le agarró la mano para, dejando anonadados al original, a Scott, Liam y al propio Alan, darle un besito en los nudillos al tierno Derek.

-Ooo, eres un sol- dijo sonriendo el segundo doble.

Volviéndose al prepotente Derek, el de aspecto infantil frunció el ceño, le señaló con el dedo y reprochó:

-Tiiiioooo, no se insulta a los demás-

Derek, entrando en pánico, se aproximó a Deaton.

-Alan, haz que desaparezcan o voy a sufrir un gravísimo trauma-

El druida le miró y respondió:

-Cuando sepa qué tarrito tiró Liam, sabré si podré regresarlos a dónde estaban o por el contrario, deberán estar aquí hasta que encuentre la pócima que los haga volver a tu interior-

Derek se giró al rubio para con voz grave y terrorífica decirle:

-Como vuelvas a tocar algo, te corto las manos a la altura de los hombros-


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Pero ésto que es?- 

Alan, petrificado, veía a los tres dobles de Derek.

-Ey- saludó el Derek Alfa

-Hola, qué tal- fue el saludo del Derek dulce.

-Queeee paaassssaaaa- dijo el Derek aniñado.

Deaton se volvió a los tres lobos.

Con cara de pocos amigos, en jarras y controlando las inmensas ganas de envenenarlos a los tres, inquirió:

-¿Cómo demonios ha pasado esto?-

Inmediatamente, Scott y Derek apuntaron a Liam, quien hizo sonar los dientes.

-Acusicas- masculló.

-En serio ¿Es que no se os puede dejar ni un segundo solos?- Alan controlaba increíblemente bien su estado de ira.

-¿De donde han salido Deaton?- inquirió Derek.

-No me estás preguntando lo que me estás preguntando-

-Obvio que sí-

-¿Puedes decirme a quien de los tres idiotas que tengo en frente se parecen?- 

-A ver se parecen a mí...¿Ooye, me estás llamando idiota?- se enfadó Derek.

-Son parte de ti, él es tu parte más prepotente y masculina- dijo el druida señalando al de cara severa -Él sería tu parte dulce, tierna y cariñosa- prosiguió señalando al de rostro jovial y sonrisa perenne -Y él...- 

Alan se quedó callado al ver que el tercero en discordia se hurgaba la nariz para después meterse el mismo dedo en boca.

-Él es mi parte guarra- espetó Derek con una más que marcada mueca de asco.

-Aamm, dejémoslo en tu parte...aniñada- declaró el veterinario.

-¿Quieres?- ofreció el Derek infantil su dedo después de haberselo metido en la boca al druida.

-Mmm, no, gracias pero...estoy lleno- rechazó Alan.

-¡¡Ay Señor!!- exclamó Liam -¿¿Te comes los ..mocos??- preguntó al Derek original.

-Mira que te mato- Derek ya iba a echarle mano al cuello pero Scott fue más rápido y apartó a su esposo y al lobo.

-Ahora, explicadme ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?- exigió saber Alan.

-Éste idiota, tiró un tarrito de ésos que tienes y de la nada aparecieron el chulo-pollas, el afeminado y el guarro-

-¿Qué me has llamado?- encaró su parte prepotente alzando la cabeza de manera retadora.

-Chulo-pollas- repitió Derek imitandolo pero además cuadrando los hombros.

-No tienes huevos a decírmelo más cerca, sopla-pollas-

Scott y Liam, atónitos, les miraban discutir.

Si ya de por sí Derek era un gruñón y mala leche cuando estaba solo...

Eso de verle discutir consigo mismo y con su contraparte de macho Alfa era alucinante.

-¿Quieres que te arranque la garganta?- amenazó Derek.

-¿Quieres que te la arranque yo, presumido?- devolvió la amenaza su lado temerario y sinvergüenza.

-Eh, eh, eh, calmaos chicos, calmaos- intentó poner paz el Derek civilizado y amable.

-Tú cállate florecilla- escupió el Derek prepotente.

-¿Perdona qué me has llamado?- 

-Florecilla- repitió el otro.

-No me gusta la violencia pero si tengo que darte un puñetazo te lo daré- advirtió el Derek dulzón.

-Ja, eso quiero verlo maripo...-

El segundo Derek le cruzó la cara con un puñetazo.

-¡Aaayyy, mecachis!- se lamentó.

-¿Estás biennnn?- se asustó el Derek aniñado que se acercó al otro Derek y le agarró la mano para, dejando anonadados al original, a Scott, Liam y al propio Alan, darle un besito en los nudillos al tierno Derek.

-Ooo, eres un sol- dijo sonriendo el segundo doble.

Volviéndose al prepotente Derek, el de aspecto infantil frunció el ceño, le señaló con el dedo y reprochó:

-Tiiiioooo, no se insulta a los demás-

Derek, entrando en pánico, se aproximó a Deaton.

-Alan, haz que desaparezcan o voy a sufrir un gravísimo trauma-

El druida le miró y respondió:

-Cuando sepa qué tarrito tiró Liam, sabré si podré regresarlos a dónde estaban o por el contrario, deberán estar aquí hasta que encuentre la pócima que los haga volver a tu interior-

Derek se giró al rubio para con voz grave y terrorífica decirle:

-Como vuelvas a tocar algo, te corto las manos a la altura de los hombros-


	4. Chapter 4

-Vale, ya sé qué tarro ha sido- dijo Alan.

-Perfecto, haz que desaparezcan- ordenó Derek apoyando las manos en la mesa de metal.

Scott y Liam, sin todavía creerlo, miraban a los otros tres Derek en su mundo.

El macho Alfa permanecía inmóvil y clavando sus ojos en ellos.

El dulzón se mantenía con la espalda apoyada en la pared y cruzado de brazos con cara levemente seria.

Y el infantil se dedicaba a olisquear todo lo que por allí había.

-Si...si no lo veo, no lo...creo- habló Scott.

-Derek no puedo hacer eso así sin más- añadió Deaton.

-¿Cómo que no?-

-No tengo la poción para devolverlos-

-¿¿Y por qué cojones no la tienes??- 

-Sencillamente porque nunca pensé que esto pudiera suceder-

Dando un gruñido, Derek preguntó:

-Vale, ¿Cuánto tardarías en...hacerla?-

-Depende-

-¿Cómo que depende?- se exasperó Derek.

-Puedo tardar una semana, dos, tres, un mes, mes y medio...-

-Ya vale, es suficiente- paró Derek -Pues ya puedes ponerte a hacerla-

-Es lo que haré cuando éstos dos idiotas y tú os vayáis-

-¿Cómo me voy a ir?- se alteró Derek -¿Dónde mierdas metemos a éstos...tres?- 

Deaton miró a los clones del lobo para después hacerlo a él.

-Son parte de ti, lo más lógico es que te lo lleves contigo- apuntó.

Derek dio un paso atrás atemorizado.

-¡¡No me los puedo llevar al loft, Stiles los vería!!-

-Grrrr, Stilessss- 

Derek giró la cabeza muy lentamente hacia donde había oído tal gruñido, idéntico al que él mismo hacía cuando tenía ganas de sexo con el castaño.

Fijando la vista en su parte más masculina, espetó:

-Ni se te pase por la cabeza lo que estás pensando-

-¿Por qué no?- se extrañó el primer Derek.

-Porque Stiles es mi novio-

-También lo es mío- apuntó el Derek chulito.

-Nooo- rugió Derek.

-No os peleis- intercedió el Derek pacifista y tierno.

-¿Vamos a ver a Sti?- inquirió el Derek aniñado con la cara iluminandosele.

-No, no vas a ver a Sti- aclaró el original.

El Derek infantil hizo un puchero, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-No puedo con ésta...parte mía- suspiró Derek.

-Aquí no se pueden quedar- repuso Alan.

Con cara de pocos amigos, Derek no se vio de otra que acceder en llevárselos.

*******

Con cuidado, entraban uno tras otro al loft procurando no hacer ruido pues Stiles estaba allí y lo más seguro que desnudo esperando al moreno.

-No podéis hacer ruido- susurró Derek.

-Descuida, no lo haremos- asintió el Derek tierno.

Sin darse cuenta, el de personalidad infantil se había dirigido hacia la cocina donde vio una sartén y todos los utensilios de cocinar.

Agarró la sartén por el mango y una cuchara de madera y...

Empezó a golpear el culo de la sartén a todo confort.

-Stilessss, Stilessss, estamos aquíííí-

Igual que un niño pequeño, el Derek infantil empezó a caminar al estilo militar.

Lanzando un gruñido, Derek corrió hacia él con la idea de callarlo cuando lo oyeron.

-¿Derek?-

¡Stiles bajaba las escaleras!

Los otros dos Derek, dándose la vuelta, se dieron de bruces entre ellos pero se apresuraron a esconderse mientras que el original tuvo el tiempo justo de abalanzarse sobre el aniñado derribándolo justo cuando Stiles apareció.

-¿Derek?- 

De un salto, el lobo se puso en pie.

-Hola-

-¿Estabas... llamándome?-

Procurando que su doble estúpido no se dejara ver, lo mantenía preso por la cabeza y lo empujaba hacia abajo pero, Stiles se dio cuenta y preguntó:

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No, no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- sonaba un poquitín nervioso.

-Tu...brazo- señaló el castaño y Derek se lo miró -¿Qué haces con él?-

-Yo...pues...¡Lo ejercito!-

Arrugando el ceño, Stiles preguntó:

-¿Te estás haciendo una paja?-

-¿Qué es una paja, tí...?-

Derek le cerró la boca con un puñetazo a su doble idiota.

-¡No!- respondió un poco más fuerte de lo normal el lobo.

-Sshh, calla- pidió Stiles -¿No has oído hablar a alguien?-

-Ummm...no-

-Tiiiioooo, me has hecho dañoooo, jooo-

Derek enseñó el puño al otro Derek quien aterrado se tapó la boca.

-Otra vez- dijo Stiles.

-¿Otra vez qué?- preguntó el moreno.

-He oído lloriquear a alguien-

-No hay nadie, solos tú y yo- 

Logrando que su clon se quedara quietecito bajo la barra de la cocina así que la rodeó y se acercó hasta el castaño.

Stiles, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, se arrimó a él y le besó.

Acto seguido comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el sofá al mismo tiempo que le desabrochaba los pantalones.

-S...Sti...Stiles me...mejor arriba...-

Bien sabía porqué lo decía pues los otros dos Derek les observaban escondidos desde detrás de la larga cortina del ventanal (sí, terminó poniendo cortinas por petición del castaño)

-¿Y eso? Con lo que te pone que te cabalgue-

Haciéndole caer en el sofá, Stiles se arrodilló frente a Derek, le bajó los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos y se hizo con su erección.

-Stiles, hazme caso, me-mejor arriba...-

El Derek prepotente y el dulce les miraban fijamente, con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

-Vale- asintió el castaño.

Y de un plumazo se despojó de los calzones que llevaba.

-Mmmm, qué pena que no esté en el sitio de ese berzotas- se quejó el doble macho Alfa.

Un manotazo aterrizó en su nuca de parte del tierno Derek.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarles?-

-Ja, ¿Y qué me dices de ti?-

Rodando los ojos, el clon romántico se dio la vuelta para no ver lo que en breve iba a suceder entre Derek y Stiles.

-¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?- se tensó Derek.

-¿No has dicho que mejor arriba?- rezumó Stiles sentándose sobre su regazo -Pues eso hago, ponerme arriba-

Y sin más, se dejó caer en el pene del moreno.

E inmediatamente comenzó a cabalgarlo.

Eufórico.

Jadeando.

Y sin saber qué tenía a tres espectadores observando.

Dos de ellos lo hacían atentamente mientras que otro solo los oía.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de la intensa sesión de sexo entre él y Stiles, aprovechó el momento en que el humano decidió pasar el resto del día con Lydia.

La Banshee se había ofrecido a ayudarle a elegir todo lo relativo al futuro bebé así que el joven se pasaría casi toda la tarde fuera del loft.

******

-Bien, vamos a organizarnos- decretó Derek.

-¿Organizarnos para qué?- quiso saber el Derek prepotente.

-Organizarnos para que Stiles no os vea- apuntó el lobo.

-Me parece que lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo de que me vea y yo le dé la marcha que tú no sabes darle- dijo el clon con aires de grandeza.

-Tú intenta solo tocarle un pelo de la cabeza y yo te arranco la tuya- advirtió Derek.

-Tranquilo, ninguno de nosotros lo tocará- calmó el clon tierno.

-Eso espero o entonces rodarán cabezas- 

El doble aniñado miraba al original con algo de miedo.

-Eres muy malo, tiiiooo- 

Con cara de pocos amigos, Derek miró a éste viendo cómo hacía un puchero.

Ignorándolo, prosiguió diciendo:

-Está bien, dormireis en el dormitorio del final del pasillo y ninguno saldrá bajo ningún concepto-

-¿Pretendes que orinemos dentro del cuarto?- escupió el Derek de carácter fuerte.

-Dentro hay otra puerta que da a un baño privado, imbécil- respondió Derek 

-¿Qué me has llamado, capullo?-

-Imbecil- repitió el original.

-Repitelo si tienes huevos- 

Despacio, ambos iban acercándose al otro hasta que quedaron con sus rostros excesivamente próximos entre ellos.

-¿Quieres que te dé una paliza, capullo?- advirtió el Derek prepotente.

-Intentalo y te arranco la garganta, subnormal- escupió Derek.

-Eh, eh, eh, haya paz- intentó mediar el Derek dulce.

Los dos primeros se fulminaban con la mirada.

No.

Definitivamente no se llevaban nada bien a pesar de ser uno parte del otro.

-Derek- llamó el segundo doble.

Y ambos le miraron.

-Aamm, me refiero al original- señaló el tierno Derek.

El susodicho le gruñó.

-Derek, no haremos nada con Stiles, ¿Eh? No tienes de qué preocuparte- tranquilizó el dulce Derek.

-Hablas por tí, florecilla- masculló el Derek feroz.

-¿Vas a dejar de usar ese apelativo para referirte a mí?- increpó el de carácter suave.

-Me gustan las floressss- canturreó el aniñado quien se acercó hasta ellos y abrazó al Derek tierno.

Éste sonrió, dejando atónito al verdadero, quien pudo comprobar que no le quedaba tan mal eso de sonreír.

"Tal vez sonría más" 

Pensó.

Observó cómo su clon número dos trataba al doble infantil igual que un padre (más bien una madre) trata a su hijo.

-Me gustas túúúúú- volvió a canturrear el Derek aniñado refiriéndose al dulce Derek.

-Vaya, gracias Derek- agradeció el segundo dándole unas palmaditas en los brazos que le rodeaban desde atrás.

Entonces, el de carácter infantil, hizo algo que acojonó al verdadero;

Dio un besito en la mejilla al tierno de sus dobles.

-¡¡Ooo por Dios!!- se quejó el Derek prepotente -¡No me digáis que vais a tener rollo!-

-Tú eres un poco tontín- insultó el clon romántico.

-A mi Derek guapo no le insultessss, tiooooo- refunfuñó el aniñado.

-Pffff, toooodo para ti, niño- espetó el macho Alfa.

Boqueando, el Derek verdadero, empezó a retroceder.

-¡Yo no soy un niño, tioooo, yo soy un hombre...porque tengo el pito grande!- encaró el infantil.

-Tranquilo Derek, cálmate, no le hagas caso a éste... orgulloso- calmó el clon dulce.

-Yo sí que tengo el pito grande ¿Te lo enseño?- presumió el Derek prepotente -Y no es pito niño, se dice polla-

-¡Derek habla bien, cojines!- regañó el Derek cariñoso aunque un pelín molesto.

El original empezaba a sufrir un serio problema de índole emocional y existencial.

Eso de ver a sus tres partes discutir como si se trataran de una familia le estaba causando paranoia mental.

"O se da prisa Alan en preparar la jodida pócima o yo acabo asesinandome a mí mismo"


	6. Chapter 6

El maldito sonido de la vibración del móvil hizo gruñir a Derek quien firmemente abrazado al castaño hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello.

-Mmm, Derr, me haces cosquillas, jumjumjum-

Stiles rió contra la almohada notando cómo el lobo se le empezó a situar encima con cuidado de no echar su peso.

Sosteniéndose sobre sus manos, Derek inició un sendero de besos por toda la zona posterior del cuello del joven.

Pero el teléfono seguía vibrando.

-Grrrr, mierda de teléfono-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- ronroneó Stiles sintiendo los labios del hombre-lobo bajando hacia su espalda.

-Porque...está...sonando...- respondió entre beso y beso y descendiendo por la espalda de Stiles.

-¿Y si es algo importante?- preguntó el castaño levantando el rostro.

-Más importante es lo que quiero hacerte- rezumó Derek llegando al borde de los pantalones de dormir del castaño.

Sin necesidad de usar las manos, mordió el elástico del calzón y tiró de la prenda hacia abajo descubriendo el redondo trasero de Stiles.

Dejando el pantalón arrugado bajo sus glúteos, regresó a éstos, abrió la boca y...

Regaló un suave mordisco a su nalga derecha.

-Ooom, Derek- jadeó Stiles.

Inmediatamente, Derek obsequió con otro mordisco a la izquierda.

-Ummm, Derrr- 

Acto seguido, ascendió por el cuerpo de Stiles para, llegando a su mejilla, besarla y mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja consiguiendo que de ésta manera, el joven no cesara de jadear.

-Derek, oomm, vas a encenderme más de lo que ya estoy-

-¿No quieres?- musitó a su oído el moreno para después mordisquear un lateral de su cuello.

-¡Diossss, siiii!- gimió Stiles.

En segundos, se vio bocarriba, con las piernas por encima de la cintura del lobo, su boca siendo engullida por la de Derek y a éste meciéndose como un desquiciado contra él.

No había entrado en su cuerpo sino que se limitaba a frotar y presionar ambos penes entre ellos.

-Derek, Derek, Derek, métete dentro, oooh, aaaah, por el amor de Dios métemela ya, uhmm, oooh- rogó Stiles.

El embarazo lo había vuelto insaciable además de excesivamente cachondo y eso a Derek le encantaba.

Solo esperaba que una vez naciera su hijo siguiera tan fogoso, caliente y excitado.

Dirigiendo un dedo al agujero del castaño, probó a introducirlo con mucho cuidado...

Y el dedo entró sin ningún problema.

-No quiero tu dedo Derek- exhaló Stiles. 

Enredando mejor tanto sus brazos como sus piernas en torno al lobo, pidió casi a modo de orden:

-Quiero tu polla- 

Derek no se negó a complacerle por lo que, alineandola con la entrada de su cuerpo, presionó la cima de ésta y notó cómo destensaba los aros anales.

-¡Ooh Dios, sí, sí, métela toda, aaah, oooh, toda, métemela toda Derek!-

De un golpe, lo penetró hasta el fondo, ganándose oír un gemido gutural y lleno de placer.

Se quedó un poco quieto.

Colmando de besos los labios de Stiles, sus mejillas, los ojos...

Toda su cara era llenada de más y más besos.

Enseguida, escuchó decir a Stiles:

-Muevete, muévete Derek, ooh sí, muévete ya-

Obedeciendole, el lobo comenzó a embestirlo.

Lo hacía suave, sin excederse, alcanzando a dar en el punto exacto donde se encontraba la próstata del chico haciendo así que no pudiera parar de gemir.

-Más, más, ve más rápido, ooh, aah, De...Derek más... más rápido joder- ordenó Stiles.

En cuestión de segundos solo se oían, en la habitación, el chocar de carnes contra carnes, el chapoteo que el miembro del moreno producía cada vez que salía y entraba al interior del castaño, los jadeos de Stiles junto con los gruñidos de Derek y...

Los golpes de la cama contra la pared.

Y no tardaron en oírlo los tres Derek.

-Grrrr, ¿Pero quién se cree que es?- achacó el Derek prepotente.

-Pues el novio de Stiles, berzotas- reprochó el Derek romántico.

-¿Qué hacen Sti y ese Derek malo?- preguntó el Derek aniñado.

-Foll...- la boca del macho Alfa fue tapada por el amoroso.

-Jugar- respondió rápidamente.

El Derek orgulloso, enarcó una ceja al mismo tiempo que miró a uno y otro e inmediatamente se retiró la mano del empalagoso.

-Ni que fuera un menor, perdona que te lo diga pero tanto él como tú y como yo sabemos lo que están haciendo supuesto que pertenecemos a ese...chulo-pollas- 

-¿¿Pero porqué hablas tan mal??- increpó el doble dulzón.

-¿¿Y tú porqué pareces una mujercita??-

-Mira que te doy otro puñetazo- advirtió el segundo Derek.

-Pffff, yaa sé a lo que juegan- restó importancia el clon infantil.

-¿A qué sí?- sonrió el doble macho Alfa.

Con ojitos traviesos, el doble aniñado asintió tanto con la cabeza como con la boca.

-Siiiii-

-¿A si?- inquirió el Derek tierno -A ver, dímelo Derek- mandó cruzándose de brazos.

-Puessss Sti se pone arriba de mí y...¡Sube y baja, y sube y baja y sube y baja...-

-¡¡Vale, vale, vale!!- detuvo el segundo Derek -Ya...ya me ha quedado claro que... sabes del tema-

-Es obvio florecilla, somos él pero estamos fuera de él- apremió el primer Derek.

-Escúchame bien una cosa, macho man- señaló el Derek suavón -Como vuelvas a llamarme "florecilla" yo te cortaré las "pelotillas" ¿Te ha quedado clarillo?-

-Grpfhmm, como el agüilla- masculló el Derek prepotente.

-Derrrr, tengo hambrecillaaaa- canturreó el aniñado dirigiéndose al responsable.

-Pues no podemos salir- apuntó éste.

-¡No lo puedes tener a mata-hambres solo porque ese piltrafilla nos ha prohibido salir!- repuso el altivo.

-¿Y qué sugieres picha brava?- inquirió el segundo encarandolo.

-Tú déjame a mí, ricura- contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el macho Alfa.


	7. Chapter 7

Esperó a que Derek saliera de la habitación.

Lo había oído hablar por teléfono y por lo que pudo captar tenía que irse, momento que aprovecharía para bajar y conseguir algo de comer para el Derek infantil.

El segundo Derek no estaba muy convencido de que saliera bien.

Pero el dominante le juró y perjuró que no pasaría nada.

Con la oreja pegada a la puerta, escuchó cómo Derek abandonó el cuarto mientras seguía hablando por teléfono.

-¿Y no pudiste decírmelo ayer?-

"-Qué más te da venir, solo será un momento-"

-No me fío de esos tres-

"-Estos tres son tú así que si no te fias de ellos eso solo quiere decir que no te fias de ti-"

-Mira Alan, deja de soltarme tus dichos de druida-

"-Aquí te espero, no tardes-"

-Que sí- 

De mala manera colgó y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Sin echar cuentas de si sus dobles estaban o no despiertos corrió escaleras abajo y dejó el loft.

-Voy a bajar- anunció el Derek prepotente.

-Ten cuidado- advirtió el segundo Derek.

-Que sí mamá- 

Antes de que el Derek responsable le reprendiera, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con rapidez.

Llegando a la cocina fue directo al frigorífico, lo abrió y buscó todo lo que pudo.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrarlo oyó que alguien le preguntó:

-¿Pero tú no ibas a ver a Alan?-

Despacio, el macho Alfa, se fue dando la vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara con el castaño.

-Primero tendré que comer algo- le respondió.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho y hubiera bajado a prepararte unos pan-cakes?- inquirió Stiles.

-Preparame unos pan-cakes- dijo el prepotente Derek.

Dedicándole una sonrisa, Stiles caminó hacia el frigorífico.

Obviamente tuvo que pasar junto a él y el macho Alfa no se privó de mirarle el trasero.

-Qué culo tienes- alabó.

-Vaya gracias- rió por lo bajini el castaño -Me lo has demostrado antes, cuando te ha dado por morderlo- 

Dándole la espalda, empezó a cascar los huevos en una fuente.

-Pues te lo volvía a morder- rezongó el Derek dominante.

-Creía que te gustaba dejar pasar al menos una hora entre polvo y polvo- bromeó Stiles ignorando que aquel Derek soltó, lo que apenas un rato antes había cogido del frigorífico, en la barra de la cocina.

Lentamente, se le aproximó por detrás, le rodeó por la cintura y se lo golpeó contra sí.

-¡Joder Der, otra vez...estás listo!- jadeó Stiles al notar el tan conocido bulto del lobo presionarse en su culo.

Apartandole las manos de lo que estaba haciendo, se las apresó contra la encimera con una sola de las suyas y con la otra le aferró del mentón.

Acto seguido le hizo girar la cara por encima del hombro y sin más le devoró la boca.

Stiles no necesitaba mucho para encenderse debido al embarazo por lo que no tardó en mecer su culo y golpear el pene del moreno.

Ágilmente, éste agarró el calzoncillo de Stiles y de un tirón lo arrancó de su cuerpo.

-Joder, eres un salvaje- suspiró Stiles aunque con tono travieso.

-Espera a que te folle y después me lo dices- 

Súbitamente lo empujó hacia la barra de la cocina y le obligó a apoyar los brazos en ella.

Con sus pies le hizo separar las piernas mientras él se daba prisa en sacarse la polla.

Probando con los dedos de la mano contraria, vio que entraban divinamente por lo que sin esperar lo empotró de un solo golpe.

-¡Joder!- exclamó Stiles.

Inmediatamente, Derek comenzó a moverse.

Le embestía con bravura.

Descontrolado.

-¡Dios... Dios...oooh siiii, así, así, mmm!-

Stiles no podía creer la pasión y el salvajismo con que Derek lo follaba.

Lo sentía completamente diferente.

-¡Ooooh joderrr, más, más, sí, sí!- clamaba gozoso por el intenso polvo que su lobo le estaba dando.

Acto seguido, Derek se salió, le dio la vuelta y encaramandoselo sobre su cuerpo regresó a su interior.

Cómo un energúmeno buscó su boca con la suya...

Y le besó con brutalidad.

Stiles era ahora quien marcaba el ritmo, balanceando la pelvis.

-Dios, Dios, oooh, aaah, sí, sí, dame fuerte, sí, sí, aaah-

Estampandolo contra la primera pared que encontró, el doble de Derek apretó los embistes.

Aferrándose con uñas y dientes, Stiles creyó morir de placer.

Sin apenas fuerzas en la voz, aspiró:

-Derek, Derek, me...me voy a...correr, sí, sí, sí, oooh, oooh...Derek, Derek, Derek...¡QUE ME VENGOOO!-

A dúo, tanto el humano como el doble del lobo, explotaron.

Agotado, Stiles no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Gu...guau, qué... qué polvo- jadeó Stiles.

-Y ¿Qué nota me das?- preguntó el clon macho Alfa mostrando una sonrisita.

-¿Ehmm? ¿Desde cuándo...te preocupa eso?- se asombró Stiles a punto de echarse a reír.

-Oo, no, por...curiosidad- supo salir del atolladero rápidamente.

-Ya lo sabes- arrimando su boca a la del que creía su lobo preferido, Stiles tocó sus labios con los suyos y musitó -Matricula de honor, Sourwolf-

Y sus bocas acabaron unidas.


	8. Chapter 8

Entró al dormitorio con comida y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo cual, al verlo el Derek tierno le entró el pánico.

-¡Ay Dios!-

-Ala, ten comida niño- entregó un paquete de pan de molde, un tarro de mantequilla de cacahuete y una cuchara (no le iba a dar un cuchillo).

-Bieennnn, qué hambreee- 

El Derek aniñado se lanzó sobre la comida y empezó a comer.

-¿Qué has hecho, Derek?- preguntó el doble responsable.

-Nada malo- contestó el macho Alfa encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dimelo- ordenó el otro.

-Ummm, darle un buen rato a nuestro Stiles-

Desencajando los ojos, el Derek centrado exclamó:

-¿¿Has hecho el amor con Stiles??-

-Nop- el otro no apartaba los ojos de él -Me lo he follado-

Rodando los ojos, el Derek suavón se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se desplomó sobre la cama.

-Y no veas cómo ha disfrutado- alardeó orgulloso el primer Derek.

-¡Por Dios, Derek sal ya!-

El Derek responsable llamaba a la puerta del baño de la habitación donde supuestamente debían estar encerrados pero que el macho Alfa no había cumplido.

-Derekkk, necesito entrarrrr-

El aniñado se entretenía jugando con la bolsa del pan de molde a inflarla e intentar explotarla pero el aire se le escapaba por un roto y no lo lograba.

-¡Derek, que me dejes entrar, que me estoy haciendo pis!-

-Ve a otro baño-

-¡¡Por todos los demonios, que tenemos lo mismo!!-

-No vas a entrar mientras yo esté dentro- escupió el Derek prepotente desde el interior del baño.

-Y yo no voy a salir porque Stiles me puede ver-

-Está descansando en el salón ¿No ves que lo he dejado agotado?- se jactó el doble presumido.

-¿Seguro?- vaciló el correcto Derek.

-¡Que siiiii!-

Tragando saliva, sopesó por un momento la idea hasta que resignándose caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

-Derek- llamó al de carácter infantil.

-¿Ammm?-

-Voy a salir, tú aquí quietecito-

-Vaaaaleeeee-

-No tardo- avisó abriendo la puerta y mirando que efectivamente no había moros en la costa.

-Sheeeee, oye si ves a Sti dale un beso muuuuyyy grandeee de mi para él-

-Espero no verlo- suspiró y salió del cuarto.

Con cautela, anduvo hacia el dormitorio que sabía era del verdadero Derek pues el loft solo tenía dos baños y cada uno en una habitación.

Rápido como el rayo, entró en el cuarto y corrió hacia el baño.

Entrando ni se paró a echar el pestillo.

Se acercó hasta el wáter, se bajó la cremallera y jadeó de alivio...

-Ayayay, ummm, pero que salvaje que ha sido ésta vez- rió Stiles subiendo las escaleras tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

Siseaba a cada paso que daba pero no le molestaba.

Desde luego le había encantado esa forma tan salvaje, caliente y pasional con que habían hecho el amor en la cocina.

-Aunque yo no lo llamaría hacer el amor- se dijo -Eso ha sido follar de verdad- 

Y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio.

Entrando en este, cerró la puerta y anduvo hacia el baño.

Pero al empujar la puerta se topó con Derek:

-Podias haberme traído Sourwolf-

Al oír su voz, al Derek tierno se le cortó la meada.

Lentamente comenzó a girar la cabeza...

Y lanzó un jadeó.

-¿Derek?-

El corazón le iba a mil por segundo cuando vio, totalmente en cueros, a Stiles junto a la puerta.

-S-Stiles, no... yo-yo...-

-¿Estás...titubeando?- se extrañó Stiles con una divertida sonrisa.

-Es-es po-posible... sí, es-estoy titubeando por-porque tú...es-estás des-desnudo y yo no...no de-debería de...-

Con pasos lentos pero seguros, el castaño se le comenzó a aproximar hasta que al llegar a su lado agachó la mirada hacia el miembro del moreno...

-Jooooder- suspiró atónito -¿Otra vez estás...duro?-

Con los ojos a punto de salirsele de las órbitas, el Derek dulce se apresuró a guardar lo que no debía haber dejado que Stiles viera.

-N-no, yo... esto se me... pasará, no...no pasa nada, ea, te dejo el baño tooodo para ti, hasta lue...-

-Derek- Stiles le agarró de una mano e impidió que se fuera.

En el acto, tiró de él, le echó los brazos al cuello, arrimó su boca a la suya y dándole un tierno beso, repuso:

-Estás rarito-

-¿¿Y-yo?? O no, que va, ¿Por-por qué dices eso?-

-Abajo, hace un rato, eras todo un animal y, ahora, pareces tan...dulce- 

-Bueno, tengo de...todo- rió nervioso el doble romántico.

-Jumm, nunca había visto ésta faceta tuya y...¿Sabes algo?- preguntó Stiles.

-N-no, ¿El...el qué?-

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Stiles dirigió una mano hacia el pantalón del moreno, desabrochó el botón y deslizó la cremallera...

Y metió su mano entre sus ropas.

-S-Stilesss- jadeó el pelinegro.

-La tienes muy grande y no me gustaría que después me dijeras que te duelen los huevos- rezongó Stiles mientras bombeaba su erección.

-N-no te lo di-diré, por favor, saca...saca la mano de...¡Ooh Dios mío!-

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Era lógico que ver al castaño en pelotas, él se excitara.

¡Por Dios, era su novio!

Aunque lo normal es que él no estuviera fuera del cuerpo del verdadero Derek.

-S-Sti-Stilessss, no...no creo que sea una buena...i-idea que...¡Madre mía, madre mía, qué tienes en esa manoooo!-

Rozando sus labios con los suyos, Stiles musitó:

-Dedos-

Por arte de magia, el clon de Derek terminó tendido en la cama, desnudo y con el castaño sobre él...

¡Besándole!

-S...Sti...Stiles, no...no es buena idea...yo no...ooh Señorrrr, ooh Dios mío, mmmm-

El humano bajaba su lengua a través del torso del moreno logrando arrancar gozosos suspiros de él.

-¡Dios, Dios, S-Stiles, no...no sigas...no bajes, no bajes más o...-

Ni caso.

El castaño prosiguió su descenso con la boca...

Y engulló el pene del moreno.

-¡Madre miaaaa!- clamó el clon.

Durante un largo rato, Stiles le practicó una más que maravillosa felación hasta que ese Derek le detuvo.

-Para, para, para Stiles o voy a...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Stiles se aposentó sobre su erecto miembro, separó sus glúteos...

Y se dejó caer sobre él, empalandose a sí mismo.

-¡Oooh joderrr!- exclamó Stiles.

-¡Madre de Diossss!- exhaló aquel Derek.

E inmediatamente, Stiles empezó a cabalgarlo.

Lo hacía con ganas.

Jadeando de placer.

Mirando al moreno cómo disfrutaba cada vez que se auto penetraba con su polla.

-S-Sti-Stiles, Stiles, yo...yo...ooohh Diosss, que voy a... eyacularrrr-

El castaño apretó las cabalgatas hasta que al mismo tiempo, los dos acabaron eyaculando.

Stiles entre ambos cuerpos.

Y el doble de Derek en su interior.

¡Menos mal que ya estaba embarazado!


	9. Chapter 9

-¡Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios, Dios!-

Stiles oía cómo lanzaba lamento tras lamento el moreno.

Echado sobre él, le apartó las manos de los ojos, le miró y sonriendo, preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-No...esto no debería haber...pasado- 

Arrugando el ceño, Stiles apoyó la cara en una de sus manos y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Por qué dices eso?- 

-Pues porque...¡Estoy abusando de ti!- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al doble.

-Puajjj jajajajaja, ¿Pero como dices eso?- estalló en carcajadas Stiles.

-Ya-ya sabes, antes, abajo lo...hemos...hemos hecho el amor y...-

-Sshh, sshh, no, no, abajo no hemos hecho el amor, Derek- susurró Stiles posándole el índice sobre sus labios.

-¿A no?- se sorprendió el dulce Derek.

-Umhu, no- arrimando su boca a la suya, el castaño murmuró -Abajo tú me has follado de verdad-

"Ummm, qué palabra más bonita" 

Pensó para sí el clon del hombre-lobo.

-Y apenas si ha pasado media hora y...otra vez...lo hemos hecho y...-

-¿Quieres calmarte?- tranquilizó Stiles -Yo he querido, sabes que estoy que me subo por las paredes con el tema del embarazo y...no sé,mientras que abajo has sido todo un...Macho Alfa, aquí me has parecido de lo más dulce, tierno y romántico que nunca antes hayas sido-

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada-

-Bueno, aunque haya sido yo el...dominante, me has parecido tan...distinto-

"Si tú supieras y yo te contara..."

Dijo para sus adentros el moreno.

-¿Cuándo vas a ir a ver Alan?- preguntó de repente Stiles -Te ha llamado y tú sigues aquí-

Viendo la oportunidad de irse, el Derek romántico se escabulló de debajo del castaño.

A toda prisa agarró sus pantalones para alzando una mano decir:

-Menos mal que me lo has recordado porque...¡Ya se me había olvidado!-

Incorporándose en el lecho, Stiles le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le preguntó:

-¿No...se te olvida algo?-

-N-no... sé- 

Señalándose la boca, Stiles le hizo saber que quería un beso.

Fugazmente, el pelinegro se inclinó hacia él y le besó dulcemente, mostrando el lado que él era.

Luego, retirándose del joven, le vio pasearse la lengua por los labios para musitar:

-Besas...de otra manera-

-He de irme, hasta luego, te quiero-

Dándole la espalda salió a toda pastilla de la habitación dejando a un Stiles atónito.

-¿Acaba de decir...que me quiere?- 

No es que no se lo dijera pero lo hacía de otra manera, menos directa y basada más en la práctica.

Cuando Derek le quería demostrar que lo quería únicamente mordía su hombro y le dejaba una marca no muy grande pero lo suficiente como para que oliera a él el suficiente tiempo.

Después perdía ese olor tan intenso pero mantenía el de ambos mezclado.

Negando con la cabeza, decidió echarse un rato.

Estaba molido y no era para menos.

¡Había hecho el amor dos veces y en menos de dos horas!

Metiendo las manos bajo la almohada, cerró los ojos.

No tardó ni cinco segundos en caer profundamente dormido.

********

Entró de sopetón en la habitación dando un portazo y ganándose que los otros dos Derek le miraran.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo el macho Alfa Derek cruzándose de brazos y con una marcada sonrisa en el rostro.

-No digas ¡Nada!- advirtió el Derek responsable señalándole con el dedo de una mano mientras que con la otra se apretaba los pantalones contra su pene desnudo.

-No digo nada- se mofó macho Alfa quien retrepándose en la pared junto a la ventana preguntó -¿Y qué tal lo has pasado?-

-Pfff, sin...comentarios- resopló el otro doble.

-¿Por qué hueles a Sti?- inquirió el aniñado un tanto molesto.

-Aamm, pues...por-porque le di el beso de tu parte- 

-¡¡Yo quiero verle y darle un besoooo!! No es justo que vosotros sí lo hayáis hecho y yo no- con un marcado puchero en el rostro, el Derek infantil se cruzó de brazos, se dejó caer al suelo con las piernas cruzadas igual que los indios y bajó la mirada, enfadado.

-Mejor que no o...es seguro que se daría cuenta- susurró el doble romántico.

Aburrido, el aniñado Derek observaba a los otros dos dormitar.

No entendía el porqué de que estuvieran cansados después de ver a Stiles.

-Grrrr, yo quiero ver a Sti- gruñó por lo bajini.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

Podía aprovechar que ambos dormían, salir de la habitación e ir en busca del castaño.

Poniendose en pie caminó de puntillas hasta la puerta, agarró el pomo y con muchísimo cuidado la abrió lentamente.

Apenas si hubo abierto lo suficiente como para poder colar su cuerpo, se deslizó al exterior del cuarto y volvió a cerrar despacio.

Se guió por el olor del castaño llevándole al dormitorio principal.

Sin cortarse, empujó la puerta y lo vio.

Estaba tendido en mitad de la cama, bocabajo...

¡Y desnudo!

-Stiii- ronroneó. 

Fijaba sus ojos en el redondo trasero del joven viendo cómo se contraían sus glúteos y se relajaban.

Cuidando en no despertarlo, caminó hacia la cama, se sentó a su lado para, sin dejar de mirarle, pero con absoluta inocencia, se tendió junto a él, hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello, le abrazó y se apretó contra sí.

Stiles notó el típico calor que solo Derek desprendía...

Y un bulto más que familiar.

Rodando los ojos, se golpeó la frente al mismo tiempo que jadeó divertido:

-¡¡Otra vez!! ¡¡Madre mía!!-

El que dicho Derek fuera la parte aniñada del original, no quería decir que no se excitara al contacto con su pareja.

Girando la cabeza como pudo, percibía la nariz del moreno olisqueando su cuello.

-Der, Der, jajaja, Sourwolf me haces cosquillas con tu barba, jajaja-

-Grrrr, Sti huele muy bien- gruñó el Derek infantil apretándoselo aún más contra su cuerpo. 

-Seeee, ya me doy cuenta de que provoco...estragos- 

Travieso, Stiles empezó a mecer su trasero refregandolo contra su erección.

-Stiiii, mássss- pidió el doble de Derek.

-Bien, esto ya es ser un obseso...pero lo necesito como el agua así que me arriesgaré, todo lo malo que me pase es que o bien acabe sin poder dar paso o con incontinencia- murmuró Stiles.

Inmediatamente se encaramó encima del moreno.

Mirándole desde arriba, sonrió al lobo y le dijo:

-Espero que para la siguiente ronda haya más diferencia de tiempo entre polvo y polvo- 

El inocente Derek arrugó el ceño.

-¿Polvo y polvo? Sti...¿Tiene polvo?- 

El castaño no pudo reprimir una risa.

-Oomm, a ver, me parece que ya voy sabiendo lo que te pasa-

-No me pasa nada- contestó el Derek aniñado.

Stiles restregó su culo contra la erección de éste.

-Oo-ooh, umm, Sti...mi pito... está...muy grande- suspiró el moreno.

-Suenas como un niño- inclinándose hacia su rostro, besó lenta y dulcemente sus labios musitando -Eso quiere decir que... tendré que volver a mandar yo ¿No?-

-¿En qué?- seguía extrañado el clon aniñado...

En pocos segundos, Stiles cabalgaba, descocado, al moreno.

Una y otra vez se dejaba caer contra el pene del lobo pudiendo oírle cómo gruñía y resoplaba.

-Joder, joder, oooh Diosss...Derek, Derek...aaahh, sí, sí, ¡Siiiii!-

Empezaba a notar que el culo le ardía pero su apetito sexual aún seguía en auge.

Sabía que hasta que el lobo no eyaculara en su interior y lo bañara de su esencia, no se quedaría satisfecho.

¡Y todo ese estado de excitación se lo provocaba el embarazo!

Empezaron a dolerle los brazos de tener la misma postura así es que parándose, y ante la mirada atenta del moreno, se dio media vuelta, obsequiándole con sus nalgas...

Y reinició las cabalgatas.

-S-Stiiiii, algo se me saleeeee...y no pu-pu-puedo aguantar...-

-Der deja de...jugar a que...eres un niño grande...¡¡Y córrete conmigo!!- exhaló Stiles.

Con sus grandes manos, el Derek "infantil" agarró de las caderas al castaño...

Y se lo golpeó con fuerza haciendo que diera una placentera exclamación.

Juntos terminaron explotando para, completamente agotado, Stiles derrumbarse sobre el pecho de Derek.

-¿Pu-puedo darte un...beso, S...Sti?- le preguntó con la voz cansada el moreno.

-Pufff, pero vaya preguntitas haces- girando el rostro, Stiles le ofreció sus labios y aquel Derek le besó.

Para nada lo sintió cómo las otras veces.

Los besos de Derek eran, ahora, inocentes, sin nada de lujuria...

Y hasta un pelín torpes.

Retirando la boca de la suya, Stiles le miró fijamente a los ojos para decir:

-Con ésta es la cuarta vez que... practicamos sexo y...en cada una de ellas has sido... como si fueras una persona diferente ¿Es que te has desdoblado o algo así y...solo hay un Derek real mientras que los otros tres son dobles?-

El clon de Derek abrió los ojos como platos y respondió:

-Nooo, eso es tu imaginaciónnn, Stiiii-

-Derek, hazme el favor de dejar de imitar a un niño o me va a dar cargo de conciencia el estar con tu polla dentro del culo-

Arrugando el ceño, el moreno inquirió:

-¿Entonces, tengo pito o tengo polla?-

Rodando los ojos, Stiles se abalanzó sobre su boca para besarlo con ganas pero el mayor (al menos en físico) lo placó y tomó el mando en el beso.

Ja, y le habían dicho que no era aconsejable que Sti le viera...

¡Se lo había pasado pipa con ese juego que tanto le gustaba a Stiles!

Y esperaba que otra vez volvieran a repetir.


	10. Chapter 10

-Alannnn- rugió con voz lúgubre Derek.

El druida dejó la mezcla que estaba preparando y le miró de mala manera.

-Qué-

-Llevo aquí más se dos horas...¡Y STILES ESTÁ SOLO CON ESOS TRES...- 

No sabía cómo dirigirse a sus dobles.

-Con tus dobles, no le pasará nada, confía más ti mismo- 

-Si en mí confío, es en ellos en quién no confío...¡Pero nada!-

-Entonces tampoco confías en ti- alegó el druida inmerso en la pócima que hacía.

-Ey Derek, si Stiles no sabe que están en casa...no pasa nada- apuntó Scott.

-Tú cierra la boca que todo esto es por tu parejita- señaló Derek malhumorado.

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero Liam está loco por...quedarse embarazado y no hay manera, yo no sé si es que...no podrá o...-

-A lo mejor eres tú que no sirves- se mofó Derek.

-No tienes ninguna gracia- espetó el Alfa cruzándose de brazos.

-Yyyy esto ya está- declaró Alan -Ten, la pócima que revertirá lo que Liam hizo- entregó el tarrito al lobo.

Derek lo cogió y lo miró detenidamente.

-Y con esto ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, me lo bebo, se lo doy a ellos...-

-En el mismo sitio donde estén ellos lánzalo contra el suelo y ellos volverán a pertenecerte a ti-

Con cara de pánico, Derek escupió:

-No me gusta esa palabra-

-¿Cuál, pertenecer?- preguntó Alan

-Esa misma-

-Son parte de ti, por lo que te pertenecen- 

-Naaa, a mí solo me pertenecen Stiles y mi cachorro- 

-No digas eso nunca delante de él o tendrás un gravísimo problema- advirtió Scott.

Ladeando la cabeza y poniendo su típica expresión de prepotente, Derek espetó:

-Él sabe que no uso esa palabra como si se tratara de un objeto, idiota- 

-¿Por qué eres tan simpático?- inquirió Scott

-¿Y tú por qué no te callas y le haces un cachorro a Liam?-

Levantando las manos y dándose media vuelta, el Alfa desistió de seguir hablando con Derek.

-Entonces me encierro con ellos en la misma habitación y tiro el tarrito éste ¿No?- preguntó Derek al druida.

-Exacto-

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el lobo se despidió de Alan y aunque le hubiera hablado como lo hizo a Scott, también se despidió de él.

#######

Entrando al loft se encontró con Stiles en la cocina preparándose un sándwich.

-Ey, qué pronto has llegado- dijo el castaño a punto de darle un mordisco al sándwich.

-¿Pronto? Si me he ido hace más de dos horas-

-Uhum, no- tragando el pan, Stiles le señaló diciendo -Te has ido hace apenas media hora-

-Noo- negó el moreno.

-Si lo sabré yo- rió Stiles.

-Que no- renegó Derek.

-Ay mira Derek hoy estás muy raro- se enervó Stiles.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- un tic nervioso le apareció en el ojo al lobo.

-Vamos a ver, cuando supuestamente te habías ido yo bajé para prepararme unos pan-cakes y...te encontré aquí,en la cocina con mucha comida entre los brazos-

-Sigue- el tic se convirtió en una vena que se empezó a hinchar de manera exagerada en el cuello del moreno.

-Pues si que olvidas rápido-

-Amnesia...temporal- dijo entre dientes el lobo.

-Me empotraste contra la barra y me follaste a lo bestia- 

De la nariz del pelinegro comenzó a salir humo.

-Pero es que ahí no queda la cosa, porque luego subí para dormir un poco más y voy y te encuentro orinando...y otra vez empalmado-

-No....no me digas que...o-otra vez...-

Cerrando los puños notó cómo se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-Pues sí que tienes amnesia- se burló Stiles.

-S-Stiles, te... importaría recordarme lo que... tú y yo hemos... hecho-

Definitivamente iba a cometer asesinato en primer grado.

-Follar, tú y yo hemos follado hoy hasta cuatro veces en menos de dos horas- 

-¿Coooomooo?-

-Lo más gracioso es que...en cada una de las folladas parecías...otro. Y por cierto, me has encantado cuando te has hecho pasar por un niño con cuerpo de adulto, podías exteriorizar esa faceta más veces- 

Ignorando la cara de perro rabioso del moreno, Stiles se le aproximó, le rodeó por la cintura y besándole en el cuello susurró:

-No veas cómo ha quedado mi culo, me quema-

Los labios del castaño se cerraron en torno a la piel del cuello del lobo quien mirando hacia arriba de las escaleras, masculló:

-Pues apúntate otra porque vamos a volver a follar-

Despacio, Stiles se retiró del cuello del azabache para mirarle con sorpresa.

-¿¿Otra vez??-

-Siiii- claudicó Derek -Pero antes tengo que...encargarme de...un problemilla personal-

Apartándose al humano, subió las escaleras como un toro embravecido hasta que se perdió en el piso de arriba.

-Acabaré en una silla de ruedas- dijo riendo Stiles.

Irrumpió en la habitación bufando y gruñendo cuando vio a los tres Derek.

Éstos, al verle, se quedaron inmóviles pero echándole valor, el Derek dulce dio un paso adelante diciendo:

-Es-escucha Derek, no ha sido intencionadamente, S-Stiles...él...-

-¡Os voy a matarrrr!- rugió y se lanzó sobre ellos.

Tirándose al cuello del macho Alfa empezó a golpearle mientras los otros dos intentaban separarlos.

-¡¡Estabas esperando a que me fuera...y te ha faltado tiempo para beneficiarte a mi pareja, desgraciado hijo de perra!!- 

-Y no te imaginas lo que ha disfrutado- alardeó el prepotente.

-¡Derek no le pinches!- recriminó el doble dulce.

-Stiiii jugó conmigo al sube y bajaaa- canturreó el aniñado tirando de una pierna del verdadero.

-¡¡Yo os mato, a los tres!!- ladró Derek buscando zafarse de sus dobles.

-¡¡Encima de que te hacemos el favor de apagar su lívido!!- echó en cara el clon presumido.

-¡¡¡Yo se la apago las veces que él lo necesite, no me hace falta ayuda de nadieeee!!!-

Consiguiendo meter una mano en el bolsillo de su cazadora cogió el tarrito...

Y lo estrelló contra el suelo.

En el momento justo en que un humo los cubría, Stiles abrió la puerta alarmado al haber oído ruidos y golpes.

-¿¿Qué demonios pasa...-

No veía nada.

Casi toda la habitación estaba envuelta en humo...

Y se asustó.

-¡¡Derek!!-

Entrando como un vendaval, comenzó a dispersar el humo hasta que al fin éste se disipó y vio al lobo.

-¡Derek!- jadeó respirando agitado.

El moreno lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo susurrándole al oído:

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada-

-He...he oído voces y...golpes y...yo...he visto ese humo y...-

Derek le sujetó de ambos lados del rostro para mirándole a los ojos decir:

-Te quiero-

-¿Uhmm?- 

-Digo que...te quiero-

-Vaya, hoy ya...me lo has dicho dos vece...mmmm-

Mejor lo callaba o se pondría furioso consigo mismo.

Agarrándolo por el trasero, se lo encaramó encima y sin esperar ni un segundo más, corrió hacia el baño para volver a hacerlo suyo en exclusividad...

Aunque bien pensado, no olía a nadie más.

Solo a él.

Pero eso de saber que sus malditos dobles habían disfrutado del cuerpo de Stiles...

Le hacía querer follarlo hasta que le rogara que parara.

Porque Stiles era solo suyo.

Y se lo iba a demostrar dándole el mejor sexo acuático bajo la ducha.


	11. Chapter 11

Las tripas le gruñeron.

Una presión le apareció justo debajo del vientre.

Algo pasaba.

Sentía como unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño le aparecían y tan rápido como pudo se levantó de la cama.

Fue entonces cuando un río de líquido brotó del recién aparecido canal de parto.

Le salió apenas unas semanas y por suerte ya estaba prevenido.

-¿Derrrr?- 

-Qué quieres Stiles- murmuró el moreno adormilado.

-Creo que... los bebés ya vienen- dijo muy tranquilo.

-Ommm, genial, eso es geni...-

Su cerebro hizo click al procesar la frase y...

Pegó un bote de la cama.

-¿¿Ya vienen??- exclamó Derek fuera de sí.

-Eeh, sí pero no te pongas nervioso, tú tranquilo, no...-

-¡¡Joder, que vienen los bebés!!-

Más rápido que nunca, Derek se vistió.

Luego, alzó en volandas al castaño y sin esperar más tiempo salió corriendo del loft.

Montando en el Camaro a Stiles se subió él después, puso en marcha el motor y mirando al humano apuntó:

-Respira e inspira, ya sabes, respira e inspira-

Observándolo con cara extraña, Stiles dijo:

-Der, será mejor que tú respires e inspires-

-¡Yo no estoy embarazado!-

-No pero estás desquiciado- añadió el castaño.

-No todos los días se convierte uno en padre- respondió Derek.

-Eso ya lo sé pero si no te calmas me podrás nervioso a mí y no sé si recuerdas que yo soy hiperactivo-

Preso de pánico, Derek repitió:

-Respira e inspira, hazlo varias veces-

Dejando oír un suspiro, Stiles le agarró una mano y se la puso en su vientre.

En el acto, Derek se tranquilizó.

Fue notar a sus hijos y la calma le apareció.

-¿Más tranquilo?- preguntó Stiles sin dejar de sostener la mano del lobo contra su barriga y mirándole.

-Sí- el castaño ya iba a soltarle la mano pero entonces Derek pidió -No dejes de tocarme-

-Pero...tienes que...conducir y...-

-Solo necesito una mano para hacerlo-

-¿Seguro?- indagó Stiles.

El moreno asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor, no dejes de...tocarme- repitió.

-Vale- 

Enlazando los dedos con los de Derek, Stiles mantuvo ambas manos sobre su vientre y pudo comprobar que, el lobo se manejaba divinamente con una sola mano para conducir.

No se puso nervioso durante todo el trayecto hasta la clínica de Alan a quien habían llamado poco antes de subir al coche.

El veterinario les aguardaba fuera de la clínica.

Al verles llegar, le agradó mucho ver lo calmado que se mostraba Derek.

-Adelante- invitó a ambos -¿Listos para recibir a los próximos Hale?-

-Si digo que no...¿Se quedarán aquí dentro?- se burló Stiles.

-No- contestó Alan.

-Pues entonces para demonios preguntas- respondió el castaño siendo acompañado por Derek y siguiéndoles el druida.

######

No querían salir.

Derek agarraba de la mano al joven, quien no paraba de apretar.

-Iiiiaaagg, por...por qué no...salen, Alan- se quejó Stiles.

Los sudores le caían por la cara y empezaba a sentirse muy cansado.

-No lo sé-

-¿Y...y si no lo estoy haciendo...biennnn?- volvió a empujar él.

Impotente.

Así se sentía Derek de ver que él no podía hacer nada...

¿O tal vez sí?

Un recuerdo del parto de Cora antes de que su tío Peter lo sacara del lugar fue ver a sus padres el uno sobre el otro.

Su padre haciendo de apoyo de su madre, quien, medio recostada en él y con las manos unidas con las de su padre, empujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Después solo recordó el intenso llanto de su hermana pequeña.

-Levantalo Alan- mandó.

El veterinario lo miro como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

-¿Estás loco?-

-Levantalo te digo- 

Stiles, algo asustado, repuso:

-Der, es-estoy de...parto y...-

-¿Confiarás en mí?- preguntó el lobo clavando sus ojos en los suyos.

Misma pregunta que él le hizo a Derek cuando estaban en medio de la piscina y lo sostenía en peso.

No tuvo que pensarlo.

La respuesta salió de sus labios.

-Sí-

Ayudado por el druida y el lobo, Stiles dejó de estar en la camilla para verse cómodamente recostado sobre el pecho de Derek.

Éste, apoyado contra la pared, le daba sus manos...

Y los dedos de ambas manos se entrelazaron.

Dándole un beso en la frente, Derek susurró:

-Los voy a tener contigo- 

Alan se quedó pasmado al ver aquella faceta de Derek.

Pero reaccionando, se arrodilló frente a Stiles, les miró a ambos y preguntó:

-¿Lo intentamos otra vez antes de...abrir?-

Stiles se aferró con fuerza a las manos del moreno.

-¡No me vas a abrir!-

-Pues entonces empuja, que para algo tienes la oportunidad de poder tener los hijos de forma natural- apuntó Alan.

Stiles alzó la vista hacia Derek quien dedicándole una dulce sonrisa inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo...

Y le besó largo y tendido.

Para seguidamente musitarle:

-Te quiero y sé que puedes-

Girando la cara hacia el veterinario, ordenó con autoridad:

-Al lío, estate atento que como me llamo Stiles Stilinski que éstos dos cabezones salen por mi...por ahí-

Gritos, chillidos, quejidos...

Hasta que dos potentes llantos inundaron la clínica.

Dos nuevos Hale habían llegado al mundo.


	12. Chapter 12

-Alec estate quietecito- detuvo sus piernecitas Stiles.

Detrás de él, Derek con Luke en brazos, miraba al niño, quien entretenido con sus cejas, gorgeaba divertido e intentaba cogerlas.

Derek se reía viendo a su hijo frunciendo el ceñito porque no podía agarrar las cejas de su padre.

Los bebés tenían cuatro meses y habían ido a su cuarta revisión a la clínica.

-Están fenomenal, pesan lo correcto, crecen como lo que son, sentidos más que desarrollados, se puede decir que son unos lobeznos sanos y perfectos-

Stiles sonrió satisfecho al mismo tiempo que le sujetaba las piernecitas para que las detuviera, cosa que hizo al niño reír a carcajadas. 

Derek se movió hacia el castaño y le chinchó suavemente en la espalda.

-Preguntaselo- susurró.

Stiles se coloreó levemente.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Alan aguantando la risa.

-Amm, ve-verás es...es que...llevo unos días algo...raro- 

Alan cerró y abrió los ojos muy seguido.

-¿Náuseas?- preguntó.

-Ummm... unas poquitas-

-¿Dolor abdominal?-

-De...de vez en cuando...me dan pinchazos-

-¿Ganas de sexo casi las veinticuatro horas?-

Y Stiles desplomó la cabeza.

-Sip- contestó en un susurro.

-Blanco y en botella- dijo Alan -Estas embarazado...otra vez-

Dio gracias a que Stiles no era lobo o entonces habría olido la felicidad que sintió al oír que otra vez volvería a ser padre.

-Hoy ya no puedo pero mañana pasate para que te examine- apunto Alan.

-Bien- 

-Mira que os dije que mantuvierais las distancias pero vosotros nada- se burló el druida.

-Es difícil cuando... tienes a un chucho exhibicionista paseándose en pelotas por delante de las narices- explicó Stiles.

Derek rodó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado ganándose una palmadita en la cara por su pequeño quien lo llamó:

-Papá, miame-

Justo en ese momento oyeron las voces de dos personas más que entraron en la consulta...

-Liam me quedaré más tranquilo si mi madre te echa un vistazo-

-Scott, Alan lleva los embarazos sobrenaturales y que yo sepa, éste lo es principalmente porque soy un tío, un hombre-lobo y estoy embarazado-

Derek les miró fijamente.

Aún no se le había olvidado el incidente que hizo el rubito y que le separó de sus cuatro partes básicas:

La de macho Alfa, la tierna y dulce...

Y la que él consideraba la estúpida y guarra (le vio comiéndose los mocos)

-Eey, hola Stiles- saludó Scott a su amigo -Qué hay Derek- se dirigió al lobo.

Este solo le regaló una extraña sonrisa mientras sostenía a su hijo en brazos.

Liam, también saludándoles, se acercó hasta el pequeño que Derek cogía en peso y empezó a hacerle tonterías.

-Así que...por fin le has hecho un bebé...a Liam- se mofó Derek.

La expresión que puso dio a entender que estaba sacando su lado peligroso (conocido también por su parte Alfa)

-Pues sí- asintió Scott con el rostro iluminado de la alegría de que sería padre.

-Enhorabuena, Scott- dijo el lobo.

-Gracias- 

Stiles ignoraba esa tensión que notaba entre su mejor amigo y su pareja.

-Uhu, no soy un chucho como vosotros pero...siento una especie de... energía muy negativa entre vosotros dos- alegó.

-No pasa nada, ¿A qué no McCall?- refirió Derek sin borrar su sonrisa.

Llevaba ideando el plan que pululaban por su cabeza desde que sucedió lo de sus dobles.

-Vete al coche con los cachorros que yo no tardo- pidió Derek a Stiles cediéndole a Luke para que lo colocara en el carro doble y junto a Alec.

-¿Qué te pasa?- indagó el castaño observándole con detenimiento.

Derek solo le agarró del rostro y le besó con dulzura.

-Vete al coche que enseguida voy yo-

-Jumm, me ocultas algo y sabes que acabaré averiguandolo- advirtió Stiles apuntándole con el dedo.

-Estoy seguro de que sí- sonrió burlón Derek.

-No tardes, Sourwolf- dijo Stiles empujando el carrito con los dos niños fuera de la consulta.

En cuanto éste desapareció de la vista de los cuatro, Derek se giró hacia Scott, dio varios pasos hacia él, se cruzó de brazos, cuadró los hombros y anunció:

-Sabes que pienso cobrarme lo que tu Beta y compañero hizo ¿No?- 

Scott y Liam tragaron saliva.

-¿Cómo llevas eso de la livido por las nubes, Liam?- interrogó al rubio.

-Bi-bien, ¿Por-por qué lo...preguntas?- titubeó Liam.

-No, por nada- Derek miró a Alan quien alzó las cejas -Espero que no te agote el tener que apagarlo tan constantemente, McCall-

-Ummm, no me es agotador- respondió Scott.

-Bueno, por si acaso, yo te voy a ayudar- Derek extendió una mano hacia Alan.

Éste rodó, de manera exagerada, los ojos pero...

Se lo había prometido así que debía cumplir.

Y le entregó un tarrito pequeño con un polvillo de color verde.

Scott lo vio.

Y lo pelos de le pusieron de punta.

-Aquí tienes una pequeña ayudita-

Diciendo esto, Derek estrelló el tarrito a los pies del Alfa quien quedó envuelto por una cortina de humo verde.

Los tres empezaron a toser y a mover las manos para disipar el humo cuando todo entero se esfumó y, entonces...

-¡¡Oooh Dios mío!!- 

Al abrir los ojos, vieron a tres Scott más junto al original.

Uno con expresión de chulo.

Otro de rostro dulce y tierno.

Y un tercero que parecía un niño grande.

Scott, preso de nervios, se apresuró hasta Liam y lo cubrió.

Sabía de lo ocurrido entre los dobles de Derek y Stiles y se negaba a que los suyos pusieran un dedo en Liam.

-Bueno, aquí tienes un poquito de ayuda- rió de oreja a oreja Derek.

Dándose media vuelta, caminó hacia la puerta, la empujó y alzando una mano se despidió diciendo:

-Ahora os toca a vosotros, McCall-

Y desapareció de allí.

Scott miró fijamente al Scott de expresión chulesca y cómo se comía con los ojos a Liam.

Éste, tragando saliva, aproximó la boca al oído de su Alfa y compañero y le musitó:

-Bueno, no se consideraría infidelidad ¿No?- 

Scott le miró fijamente.

-No te tocará ninguno- apuntó severamente Scott.

Derek se reunió con Stiles y sus pequeños.

Dándole un beso, puso en marcha el coche y se incorporó a la calzada para irse a casa.

########

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?- preguntó Stiles observándole desde la cama.

Después de pasar la tarde con sus hijos, ahora ambos se encontraban solos y en su habitación de la mansión (Derek había puesto a trabajar a todos los de la manada de Scott, incluido a éste, para reformarla).

El moreno no le respondió sino que dejando caer sus calzoncillos se quedó tal y como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

-¡Madre mía, eso no descansa o...qué?- se excitó Stiles viendo en todo su apogeo el bien dotado miembro de Derek.

Éste, con una risita traviesa, se aproximó hacia la cama.

Subiéndose a ésta por los pies, obligaba a desplazarse hacia la almohada al castaño...

Hasta que lo tuvo cómo quería.

Tumbado bajo su cuerpo, casi desnudo y oliendo a puro estado de excitación.

-Qué- preguntó sin énfasis Stiles.

Dejándolo a cuadros, Derek arrimó su boca a la suya para decir:

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo al sube y baja, Sti?- 

-A-ay Dios- jadeó Stiles.

¿Estaba imitando la voz de un...

Niño?

-¿Eeh? Di, di, di- 

Surrealista.

Aquello era surrealista.

Súbitamente, el castaño abrazó por el cuello al lobo...

Y rodó con él dejándolo debajo de su cuerpo.

-¿No quieres?- imitó un puchero Derek igual que un niño pequeño.

-No sabes lo cachondo que acabas de ponerme- rezumó Stiles.

Y le besó apasionadamente para en pocos segundos estar cabalgándole y gimiendo de puro placer.

-FIN-


End file.
